ncis
by pmay2723
Summary: tony and liat ncis


Tony was havng a good day at ncis along with his teamates ziva david and timothy mcgee and leroy jethro gibbs.Tony went up to Vances office. Hello agent dinozzo how can i help u. tony replied by saying i want to take time off to go to isreal and vance said y are u going isreal and tony said personal matter and i will give you a month off and tony left vances office and pack his stuff up and gibbs said where do you think you are going dinozzo and tony replied by saying im going to isreal boss and zivas head snapped up and y are u going to isreal and tony said im going to see my girlfriend and who is your girlfriend asked ziva and mcgee looked up and tony replied by saying liat and he got stared from all of his teamates and his boss and what the hell are you dating a mossad officer dinozzo said gibbs and tony replied by saying rember when liat came we went out and made love and she wanted to be my girlfriend and i said yes and also eli gave me his blessing and we are friend and i might even join mossad and ziva mcgee and abby who joined look at him crazy and tony replied by saying what and ziva said what the hell i thought my dad hated you and tony replied by saying we got to know each other better and eli said that he thought of me as his own son now and ziva punched tony in his jaw and tony said what was that for and ziva replied by saying that you turned my father hated you so much and i think thay you are playing a joke on me and abby said to tony you can not leave us and tony's phone rang and looked at the id caller and it read eli david and he said it out loud and all of their heads snapped up and gibbs told him to put it on speaker and he did and eli replied on the phone by saying hey my dear anothy and tony replied by saying hey eli how is liat and eli said that she is depressed and tony asked y and she said that she misses you and that she loves you and she told me to tell you that she really wants to see you and tony told eil that he is coming to isreal and eli replied in a excites voicw and told tony to go to MTAC and all of his teamates followed him to MTAC and eli hung up and left his office to find liat and he found her crying and eli's face soften and he never seen liat cry and liat saw eli and liat relpied by saying omg im sorry and eli replied by saying its okay and eli said guess what liat i talked to tony and her face frown turned into a smile and she asked what did he say and eli said that i have a suprise for you liat follow me and liat followed eli into his office and eli told them to bring the screen up and she saw tony and his teamated and his boss and liat squealed by telling tony that she loved him and ziva felt jealous because she has feelings for tony and tony said to liat guess whay baby and liat replied by saying what and tony said to liat i have taken a month off to come to isreal and im going to be training with you as well but i need you to do me a favor eli or liat i need you to get me black cargo pants and also i need all black combat boots and i need a black hoodie and leather jacket and eli replied befor liat did and eli told tony that if you need anything else i got you coverd tony because you are apart of my family now and eli asked liat to leave and she did and eli said to tony guess and tony replied by saying and eli got something out of his desk and it was a small black ring box and eli opend it and every one gasped even his boss leroy jethro gibbs and the ring was white with blue diamonds and blue is liats favorite color and tony asked how much it cost and eli replied and said that it dosent matter and tony replied by saying at least let me pay you back and eli said no you are family now and eli just realised that teams gibbs and eli saw the jealousy of ziva and eli said hello daughter and ziva replied by saying hello abba and abba means dad and eli told liat come back in and tony suprised eli and liat by tony asking them if it would be posssble to join mossad and liat anwserd quickly by sayig no and tony replied by saying y not and liat replied by saying i don't want to lose you and eli smiled and liat replied can i ask you question abba and ziav snapped by saying you are not her dad and eli told ziva to calm down and eli replied to liat and said yes and liat was nervous and both eli and tony saw that she was nervous and eli replied and said what is wrong and liat replied i don't want you to be mad at me abba and eli replied i won't be mad and liat replied by saying okay and liat said to both tony and eli what if i reassign from mosssad in a year or 2 because i want to be a mom one day and eli looked schocked and liat saw eli's face and she look about as if she was going to cry and liat asked eli if he is dissapointed with her and eli replied by saying i could never be dissapointed with you and ziva got jealous of liat and she cursed in herew and eli heard what she said and eli knows that she is jealous and vance came into MTAC and eli replied hey leon my old friend and vance asked eli what are doing on here eli and eli told vance that liat missed tony and wanted to talk to him and eli replied and said shalom and the screen went out and everyone on the team looked ath him and even vance and gibbs head slaped dinozzo and tony said what was that for and gibbs said that was for not telling me about dating or about to propose to a mossad agent and abby hit tony in the shoulder and hugged him and tony asked everyone hey guys do you want to go to isreal with me and the team said yes and it was the

next day when they arrived on tel al vev and tony saw liat and eli and when liat saw tony she jumped in his arms and he hugged her back then he hugged eli and have him the ring to propose and he got liat's attention by coffing and liat didn't know that he had the plauge and liat asked what was wrong and ducky answerd and eli and liat where both shocked at what ducky said and ducky told them that anthony had the plauge and liat hit tony"s shoulder and then kissed him and then he got down on one knee and liat had her hand on her mouth shocked and tony told her you are the most amazing women and the most beautiful and since i met you on the case where eli and you and michial came and i saw you fight ziva it was pretty cool and when i took you to my apartment and made love and belive it or not you are the first girl i ever took home and i will always love you so will you marry me and liat replied saying yes

liat jumped in tony's arm's and kissed him and both tony and liat her a cought and saw team gibbs and eli and gibbs came up to tony and head slaped dinozzo and tony replied by saying what the hell was that for and gibbs replied by saying it's dangerious for you to be dating a mossad officer and i don't trust eli still and tony replied by saying i trust eli and i trust liat because she saved me from being killed by those 2 ziva and mcgee they turned the radio off on me and i was talking to my self while they jokeing and laughing and having fun and i could have gotten killed and i was attacked and liat saved my life and gibbs looked at david and mcgee and abby looked shocked and gibbs replied i will handle your 2 punishment and gibbs was cut off by tony and tony replied by saying i got a idea what if mcgee went 1 on 1 with a mossad officer and i will pick the mossad officer to go 1 on 1 with mcgee and mcgee looked nervous and terrified and tony replied by saying the mossad officer will be adam eshiel and ziva was shocked and adam came up to tony and hugged him and told to keep liat forever and tony replied by saying thank you and don"t go easy on mcgee give him everything that you have

in the mossad gym and mcgee was wating for adam and then adam came out and tony said fight and adam was betting mcgee so bad and mcgee passed out and that is what you call a beating said adam and tony at the same time and smiled liat was holding tony hand and liat wisperd into tony's ear and told him 2 things and eli asked what it was and tony replied by saying that she wanted to go up aginst ziva and eli,adam and tony both said yes and then eli called an mossad officer up to face tony and told him to get cargo pants and boots


End file.
